Shiny Lord
The Shiny Lord is a deranged, semi-immortal super-being who believes all Zeno (All life other than himself, his people and Earthlings) should be wiped out. He is the main antagonist for the second arc of Ultraman Gimmick. He has his own personal army called the Shining Convoy, and lives together with them in the Shining Cathedral where he also tortures Zeno. Other incarnations have also appeared across other fan series. Personality The Shiny Lord is narcisistic to the point of ignorance and idiocy and refuses to acknowledge that any action he commits or makes others commit in his name could be wrong. He considers himself a god, and mortal beings as his play things, and views his preferred forms, humans, Ultras and his people, as the only forms acceptable for life forms to bear. Thus he wishes to see the universe purged of all life forms not acceptable to him. The Shiny Lord has already eradicated or enslaved at least 50% of the universe. Forms - Ultraman Cinder= Ultraman Cinder His weakest Ultra Form where he relies on Frame Change and Plate Change abilities. He used this form to single-handedly wipe out the martian race. He is mainly red with blue colouring. Profile *Land Frame **Height: 60m **Weight: 30000 tons **Strength: 60000 tons **Speed: Mach 20 running speed. Mach 2 flying speed **Techniques ***Titan Quake: Charge his arsm with Energy and punch the ground, creating a large earthquake that is more destructive than a Tsar Bomb. ***Titan Punch: Punch an enemy into the sky. *Sky Frame **Height: 60m **Weight: 20000 tons **Strength: 40000 tons **Speed: Mach 50 flying speed, Mach 1 running speed. **Techniques: ***Stratos Edge: Creates a blade arround his arm skeleton. ***Stratos Thousand Cut: Use the overwhelming speed and the Stratos Edge to turn his enemy into a pile of sliced meat. *Space Frame **Height: 60m **Weight: 20000 tons **Strength: 30000 tons **Speed: Mach 5000 in Space, Mach 0.95 flying speed and 250 km/h running speed in atmostphere. **Techniques: ***Hermes Slash: His version of Ultra Slash ***Hermes Flash: His version of Specium Ray - Ultraman Sparks= Ultraman Sparks An evolved form of Ultraman Cinder. Ultraman Sparks is totally white in color with silver details all over his body. On his back are three pairs of sharp wings. Profile *Strength: 6x10^ 40 tons *Speed: 1000000c *Techniques: **OP-um Ray : A beam that causes an explosion equal to a Galaxy Explosion. Executed by doing the first motion of the Zepellion Ray, then the final motion of Photon Stream. **OP-um Storm: Spin and create a laser storm. - Ultraman Shinying= Ultraman Shinying The most powerful Ultra Form of Shiny. Ultraman Shinying appears to be a totally glittering Ultra with light so magnificent nobody can see what he really looks like. In reality, he is white and gold. It is also known as the Evil Giant of Light. Profile *Height: Micro-Infinty *Weight: Micro-Infinty *Speed: Micro-Infinty *Lifting Strength: Once used a magniverse as a dumbell. *Techniques: **Shiny Punch: A normal punch that can destroy the Omnniverse (But not the Infiniverse). **Omniversal Destruction: Using a little bit of his energy, Ultraman Shinying can destroy the Omniverse. **Zettai Zetsubou Field: A field that makes everyone's worst fear become reality. **The Light Of Shiny: A light that converts vulnerable and psychopathic people to his cause. Especially after they come under ZZ Field effect. When they're in total despair, they're far more vulnerable to his "salvation" - Shiny's true form= Shiny's true form Shiny's true form is a Lovecraftian entity so horrible and vile that even human imagination is unable to come close to imagining what it looks like. Gazing upon this form can drive most lifeforms to insanity. *Height: Irrelevant (exists beyond the concept of height) *Weight: Irrelevant (exists beyond the concept of weight) *Speed: Infinite ^ Infinite, repeat infinite times *Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (The concept of physical strength is meaningless to him). - Ultimate Evil= Ultimate Human Rights Activist Evil A ridiculously powerful form gained after merging with the other Shinys from other omniverses. It is his most powerful form. *Height: Irrelevant (exists beyond the concept of height) *Weight: Irrelevant (exists beyond the concept of weight) *Speed: Infinite ^ Infinite, repeat infinite times *Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (The concept of physical strength is meaningless to him). }} Ultra Fan RPG/Cyber Ultra WARNING: THIS IS AN UNFAIR CHARACTER WITH ABNORMALLY HIGH STATS. ONLY A GAMEMASTER MAY USE THIS CHARACTER. This character appears in Cyber Ultra Stories: Light VS Light. - Ultraman Cinder= - Sky Frame= Stats *Health: 2500 *Energy: 1700 *Strength: 1100 *Endurance: 1100 *Speed: 2100 *Flight Speed: 1900 Abilities *1 Charge **Stratos Edge: Deals 900 damage *2 Charge **Anathium Stream: Halves all opponents' stats except Health for 2 turns *3 Charge **Shinion Hammer: Deals 2000 damage *4 Charge **Stratos Thousand Cut: Deals a total of 3000 damage and hits all opponents - Space Frame= Stats *Health: 2500 *Energy: 2100 *Strength: 1100 *Endurance: 1200 *Speed: 1600 *Flight Speed: 1850 Abilities *1 Charge **Hermes Slash: Deals 900 damage *2 Charge **Anathium Stream: Halves all opponents' stats except Health for 2 turns *3 Charge **Shinion Hammer: Deals 2000 damage *4 Charge **Hermes Flash: Deals a total of 3000 damage and hits all opponents }} - Ultraman Sparks= Stats *Health: 5000 *Energy: 2000 *Strength: 2000 *Endurance: 2000 *Speed: 2000 *Flight Speed: 2000 Abilities *1 Charge **OP-um Storm: Deals 1200 damage *2 Charge **Anathium Stream: Halves all opponents' stats except Health for 4 turns *3 Charge **Shinion Hammer: Deals 2500 damage *4 Charge **OP-um Ray: Deals a total of 5000 damage and hits all opponents - Ultraman Shinying= Stats *Health: 10000 *Energy: 5000 *Strength: 5000 *Endurance: 5000 *Speed: 5000 *Flight Speed: 5000 Abilities *1 Charge **Shiny Punch: Deals 2400 damage *2 Charge **Anathium Stream: Halves all opponents' stats except Health permanently *3 Charge **Shinion Hammer: Deals 5000 damage *4 Charge **Zettai Zetsubou Field: Swaps him out with a Shining Redemption and 2 Shiny Soldiers. It lasts until they are defeated. **Omniversal Destruction: 1 hit KO to all opponents, cannot be blocked Special *Malleus deals 10 times more damage to him and is not affected by the Shiny Lord's attacks. Also, his attacks do not affect the other team at all when in Malleus' prescence. - Zettai Zetsubou Field Monsters= - Shiny Soldier= Stats *Health: 1500 *Energy: 1500 *Strength: 1500 *Endurance: 1500 *Speed: 1500 *Flight Speed: 1500 Abilities *1 Charge **Shiny Flash: Deals 300 damage *2 Charge **Shiny Slash: Deals 900 damage *3 Charge **Shiny Ray: Deals 1200 damage *4 Charge **Shiny Cannon: Deals 2000 damage }} - Living Anathium= Stats *Health: 2000 *Energy: 10 *Strength: 0 *Endurance: 0 *Speed: 10 *Flight Speed: 10 }} Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Villain Category:Cyber Ultra Category:Parodies Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life. Category:Ultraman Gimmick Series Category:Eldritch Things